Many different search engines exist to locate and find out information about individuals. In order to find an individual, the searcher inputs information about the individual they are searching for into the search engine. For example, the searcher may input the person's last name, first name, address, phone number, email address, and the like to locate an individual. The search engine then performs a search and returns each individual entry.